Green Furred Cub
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: After entering an unexplored temple Link is cursed. Traped in his 6 year old body he has to stay at the castle till a cure is found. Twilight princess world. Contains chibi Link with shapeshifter wolf powers and fatherly Rusl.
1. Curse of the Keeton

**Ok I've got this headcanon on a shapeshifter Twilight Link and always wanted to see a chibi fic using my headcanon. So since Shrunk Twins is starting to wind down Naru and I started getting this going. This is my first Zelda piece and I hope you like my explination on being a partial mute, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Link wanders up to the door of the dungeon. Zelda had said she found information on a lost temple and wanted him to check it out. When hearing about the mission Shad had begged to come along, insisting that he always gets left out of his explorations. Rusl had come too keeping an eye on them both.<p>

Shad looked around, smiling at the dungeon, "Hm... I wonder what kinda of treasures could be in here..."

Link watches warily. He's had experience in booby traps and didn't want to chance anything.

Shad looked at it. "You want to go?"

The blond gives a final look before pushing it open. He glanced around working out the lay out of the room. Rusl came in behind watching the green garbed teen sniff the air, checking for anything living crawling around. Shad followed closely to Link.

They continue making their way through. So far running into few problems. It was unnerving to Link though. They were never this easy, there has to be a catch somewhere.. The older male could tell Link was jumpy, taking in the subtle hints of his behavior he had learned to read throughout his time raising him.

Shad looked at him, "Are you ok, Link?"

He shrugs. Something wasn't right.. Rusl could tell he could sense something they couldn't.

Shad didn't know about Link's special powers but both his senses and his gut were screaming danger. Link couldn't help but think about how his two sides merged.

* * *

><p>It was during the final battle with Ganon. His shield had been shattered and right arm fractured along with it. Ganon had him cornered in one end of the barrier, suddenly the Triforce mark on his hand lit up like the rising sun. A surge of energy rushed through Link, the same energy he felt whenever he touched the crystal. Only instead of the dark shadowy vibe he usually got from it, it had been full of light. His senses sharpened along with his teeth and nails. Muscles coiled with new power. An extra boost of energy allowed him to finish the fight, but not long after Midna reappeared he collapsed.<p>

When he awoke he thought he was back in wolf form. His ears were picking up sounds they shouldn't be and there was a faint trace of wolfish thoughts flowing through his mind. But when Link opened his eyes he found himself human.

Rusl had seen the princesses bring an unconscious Link back to the castle. Being the worried adoptive father he was, he stayed by Link's bed until the hero woke up. Rusl was quite surprised when Link's first reaction was to growl bite at the unknown person in the room that leaned over him before he was fully awake.

Afterwards he received a full story of Link's travels from Midna after Zelda told them all about the new power he received. Zelda did a few tests and it turned out he had tapped into the magic within his Triforce shard. Heroes of the past would use their magic for various things from powering spells and weapons to warping in some cases. Since shapeshifting was really the only magic he 'learned' on his quest the Triforce had copied the spell for his own use.

For the next month after Midna left for the twilight realm Zelda had given Link lessons on how to control the flow of his magic, he now could shift into a full wolf or just materialize the bare minimum. But it seemed like his senses and instincts would never fully disappear anymore. On top of that, during the first few weeks he would randomly grow a tail and furry ears whenever he got over excited. His emotions seemed tad more extreme as well.

* * *

><p>Shad looked at Link worriedly, and looked around, making sure nothing was hiding to attack them.<p>

They came into a large room. Murals strewn across the walls and an alter on the far side.

Shad walked to the murals, gently rubbing their surface, "Wow..."

Link frowns, this room was just buzzing with magic. Shad looks back at Link.

He looks at Rusl and makes a few motions with his hands. "He says be careful." Rusl translates.

No one knew why Link didn't talk, not even Link himself. It wasn't so much that he wouldn't talk as he couldn't. Link was found on the road just outside of Ordon when he was young. A group of theives had attacked his parent's wagon killing them. One of them had been adamant with magic and cursed him stealing his voice. He could still produce various sounds but actual words, at least human ones, just remained silent.

Shad nods, looking around for any traps. Link walks up close to the alter. There was some kind of old statue sitting on it.

"Be careful..."

It didn't seem harmful. He steps back to let Shad look. Shad investigates it, "It seems to be from an ancient civilization..." Link goes back to looking around. Shad looked at a specifically extravagant hieroglyphic.

Link looks over the murals. They were odd, featuring various scenes of chaos.

Shad looks around, "This is amazing!"

On the other side the murals showed prosperity. In the middle above the alter was a large golden fox with many tails. Shad walked over and touched the metal Fox, his heart stopped when the Fox sunk in.

Link turns to see the statue glowing. He runs and pushes Shad away just as it ingulfed the room with light. There was a yelp.

Shad fell to the ground, "Link!"

The light fades and Rusl rushes over. He picks up a small body.

Shad rushed over, and looked at the body, "What?!"

It was Link but he looked to be about 6 years old. His clothes had changed to a simpler green tunic and matching shorts. (Think Time's kokiri clothes) The hat still on his head And a smaller item pouch on his belt.

"What happened?"

Rusl shrugs as he looks at the now dormant statue. "We should take him to the princess."

Shad nods quickly, "Y-Yeah."

Rusl picks Link up and they head back out to the horses. Epona nearly had a fit when she saw them, sniffing Link all over. Shad pets the horse quietly, trying to calm the horse.

She shys away from him though. She's finicky around new people. She keeps nudging Link trying to get a response. He was in too deep a sleep though.

Shad sighs, "He'll be ok, Epona."

They load up and head to the castle. Rusl holding Link in his lap. Shad watches Link in worry.

They make it up to the castle and greet the princess. Shad quickly fills the princess in on what happened with the young hero.

Link whines, his whole body ached he curled further into the warm thing he was leaning against.

Zelda walked quickly toward Link, touching his forehead gently.

He blinks his eyes open and looked at her confused. How'd she get here?

Zelda gives him a comforting smile, "Link?" She asked.

He looks around. The warm thing was Rusl, he was back at the castle. Why was everyone so big looking? He whines confused.

Zelda quietly pulls out a mirror from her bag, and reveals it to Link.

He's confused at first. Then looks himself over and panics. Rusl hugs him "It's ok Link we'll figure it out."

Zelda puts a hand on Link's arm comfortingly, "I'm sure this is a curse from the temple... We just have to find a way to reverse it..."

"It seemed to center around some kind of multitailed fox. Have you heard about anything like that your highness?" Rusl asks.

Zelda put a hand to her chin in thought, "Well... There is one legend..."

Link looks up at her.

Zelda smiles at him, "I don't know if it's relevant though..."

"What is it?" Rusl asks. Link wiggles out of his grip onto the floor. They were in Zelda's study.

Zelda sighed, "There's this old legend about a mysterious nature spirit, from a forest unknown to us... This spirit was sad, and lonely. It would make up tricks and such to get attention... the only way to cure one of the tricks is to go to the spirit itself."

Link was looking himself over. He wasn't too off put by the change of clothes though. Ever since the hero's clothes appeared on him they had shown time and again the traces of magic they held. Stains never set and tears self repaired.

Zelda shook her head, "But we have no idea where this mysterious nature spirit could be..."

Link frowns. Shad puts a hand to his chin in thought, "Hmm..." Link sits on the floor.

Zelda sighs, "I fear this may be the work of that nature spirit."

Something flashed in Link's head. A large three tailed fox giving him a quiz. He wore a mask that looked like it. He blinked and shook his head.

Zelda looks over at Link, "Are you alright?"

He looked up to her and nods.

Zelda nods a bit, "Alright..."

"What should we do then?" Rusl asks.

Zelda sighed, "Find the nature spirit."

Rusl looked at Link. He sat on the floor chin in his hands pouting. "In the meantime?"

"Keep him out of trouble."

Rusl looks at her with a grin. "But it's Link your highness." Link turns to him with a look that says 'what's that supposed to mean?!'

Zelda chuckled, "I'm not saying he will not cause trouble... but there are a lot of enemies who will attack him in his weakened state."

Link sighs staring at his tiny hands. He blinks taking a closer look at his left wrist. The Triforce mark was still on the back of his hand but the scaring on his wrist was gone.

The skin had been rubbed raw from the shackle in his wolf form. Normally he hid it under his gauntlet, but it hadn't much time to heal between changes leaving his skin scared. At least Zelda had finally managed to get the damn thing off. Aside from Corro everyone ran away when he was a wolf so he had to spend the whole journey wearing it.

Zelda sighs, looking down at Link, "I'm sorry I couldn't need more help." Link was busy looking under his shirt trying to find his other scars. Zelda chuckles, "You've gone back to how you were at this age." She answered.

He looks up rubbing his wrist. Zelda smiles at him comfortingly

Rusl sighs. "Should he stay here or come home?"

"I would recommend he stay here..."

Rusl nods. "If I could your majesty, I'd like to stay with him."

Zelda nodded, quietly picking Link up, "Of course." Link looks up at her.

Zelda smiles at him, "You'll sleep in the one of the guest rooms, alright?" He nods. It felt weird being so small he could be picked up. Link wondered how big his wolf was now.

Zelda nodded, waving to Rusl and Shad, "You two look for a cure, I'll take care of Link."

Rusl nods getting up to go write a letter home. Link flushed slightly.

Zelda smiled at him. He looks down at the floor awkwardly. Zelda shakes her head, "Don't be embarrassed...now..." He glanced back out of the corner of his eye. Zelda looked at him questioningly

Link shrugs and looks away again. He just didn't know what to think right now. Zelda nodded, rocking him a bit.

Links mind was a whirl. He was tiny. Where was his sword? Could he still defend himself? The PRINCESS was holding him like a child! And why did he feel drowsy all of a sudden?

Zelda sighed, then smiled at the boy in her arms. She knew he must feel uncomfortable about the situation, but she didn't know what else the magic could have done to him. She hummed a small song, noticing how the tiny hero's eyes started to droop.

He couldn't stay awake, all too soon he drifted off again.

Zelda smiled and walked quietly to the guest bedroom, she set him on the bed, gave him a quick kiss to the forehead, and gave a brief prayer.


	2. Unfinished Busness

**Ok people, unfortunately NarutoNinetailsFury hasn't talked to me since January.. I've tried to message them but got no response. I thought I'd go ahead and post the almost finished chapter we did have but as it is this particular story might be finished. BUT I am attempting to get my Hetalia partner (Simply) to at least watch a let's play of Twilight Princess and maybe give her a few of my favorite fics to read. I was hoping that once she gets a feel for some of the characters we can take this same plot and start a fresh story from scratch. I will also do my best to put a final chapter up for Honey I Shrunk the Twins, (the other project I had going with Naru) and I will also try and contact the third partner I had for Cursed Wounds.**

* * *

><p>A while later Link wakes up again. He lays there for a few minutes mulling over his thoughts. Zelda walks in quietly, giving him a questioning look. His ear twitched slightly and he turns looking at her.<p>

Zelda looks at him, gently sitting next to him on the bed, "Are you alright?" He sits up nodding.

She smiles at him, "Well. It seems you'll be here awhile."

He sighs. He spots a mirror over on the wall and tilts his head walking over to it. Zelda follows quietly, curiosity creeping into her bones. He stares at himself for a minute taking in his new form. Then crouches down and morphs. He was curious to see what his wolf looked like.

Zelda held in the urge to aw, he was a pup.

He was smaller than before! But he also never had a clear view of himself in this form before.. (Ignoring the mirror in his basement!) Link looks himself over examining the bright markings. Zelda investigates the bright markings as tilts his head looking up at her.

"Was that there before?"

Link nods the best he could. He tried looking at his reflection in the lake but it was always rippled and blurred. He stands up walking over to her. Zelda watches him, curiosity in her features. He sits back down at her feet looking up. His tail wags slightly. Zelda smiles lightly, picking him up.

It looked so odd being this small yet high up. He glanced around as they left the room.

Zelda chuckled lightly, "So. Anything you would like to do Link?"

The pup just grumbles unsure.

Zelda sighs, "You have to make the best of your situation, Link."

Well... He did always want to try messing with the guards without them waving spears at him.

Zelda smiles, noticing Link's changed expression, "See?"

Link glanced around, trying to figure out where they were going.

Zelda smiled, "We're going to get something to eat."

Oh. Alright then.

Zelda smiled again, and walked gracefully out of the room. They made their way down to the kitchens. A few servants were surprised at the princess's new 'puppy'.

Zelda smiled lightly at the servants, gesturing Link into the kitchen as she looked around for something they could eat. He dashed around smelling all the different foods. He seemed pretty hyper at this age.

Zelda chuckled, looking through a bit of the foods that they could eat. He reached up trying to see over the counter. Zelda smiles, and picks him up to help. He yips leaning over and sniffing.

"See anything you like?"

He moves, drawn to the sausage. Zelda laughs and grabs the sausage, heading to the pans. His taste for meat was stronger in wolf form. He sits by her feet wagging happily. Zelda giggles lightly.

Usually he could hold back urges like this when he wanted to. Puppy form seems to have thrown his control out the window. Zelda giggled quietly.

Link yips eager to eat. Zelda smiles and watches the other.

He yips again. FOOD!

Zelda giggles, petting the other's head.

Ooh that felt nice..

Zelda scratched behind the other's ears. The pup just about melted at that. Zelda giggled and continued to scratch. He lets out a content grumble.

Zelda laughed. He should be upset about that.. But it felt too good!

Zelda smiled and picked the other up, continuing the action.

Link squirms for a second but settled quickly.

Zelda smiles, "You ok?"

He yips again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Link whines wiggling towards the sausage again.

Zelda chuckled, setting him in eating distance of the sausage. He happily starts noming on it. Zelda laughed, re-petting him. His tail wagged madly. Zelda watched the other's tail with a giggle.

Soon enough the pup was full. He jumps down wandering around. Zelda followed him, looking at him in concern. He runs to the courtyard exploring things his new size would allow. She sat on a bench, watching the pup run around.

There were so many things he never noticed before! Like the hole over by the tree, can he fit down there?

Zelda hummed happily.

There's a gofer in here!

Zelda slowly began to fall asleep.

After being chased out of the hole by the pissed gofer Link runs around the flowers a bit.

Zelda fell asleep quickly, leaning against the bench.

He paused seeing her and padded over.

Zelda slept quietly, her arm slightly hanging off the edge. His head tilts and he shifts back to his hylian form. Zelda stayed asleep, her arm swaying quietly. He frowns a bit feeling guilty for wearing her down. Or was this normal due to all the princess duties? Zelda pulled her hand up, cuddling into it. He wanders off letting her rest. Zelda continued to sleep lightly.

Link wanders around avoiding the guards. Surely a little dirt covered boy wandering the palace would be suspicious and a sure way to get kicked out.

Zelda rubbed her eyes as she woke up Link had ended up far off from her. Zelda looked around, "L-Link?"

He was kind of lost now.. After being rebuilt the castle seems to have changed some. Though he wondered if he had seen it all in the first place..

Zelda stood, walking around and looking for him, "Link?"

He whines a bit, frustrated. The one time he doesn't have a map.. Then again he could track back on his own scent couldn't he?

"LINK?"

He tries backtracking. Eyes closed following his nose.

Zelda cups her hands around her mouth, "LINK"

His ears twitched. Was that Zelda? These halls had too much echo..

Zelda walked briskly down the halls, continuing to call for the boy.

He continues to follow his scent back.

"LIIIIIIIIIINK!"

He was getting close.

"LINK!"

He heard her that time. He runs over.

"There you are!"

Link looks up at her apologetically.

She sighs, "Just don't run off, ok?"

He nods.

"Good."

He walks along after her as they continue to walk back. Zelda hummed a small song. Zelda smiled at him, nodding lightly. He looks up.

"This way."

They continue on. Zelda grabs his small hand, smiling at him. He smiled back softly. Zelda gently pulls him along. Where were they going? Zelda hums, and reveals a large garden. Link blinks looking around.

Zelda smiled wider, "You like?"

He nods eagerly. Heck he grew up in a tree house, outside had always had a pull on him even before he was a wolf.

Zelda laughed, "I knew you would."

Link grins.

"Well go play." Link smiles running off. Zelda watched him, smiling.

He was out there a few hours, but eventually Zelda had meetings to attend to.

"Link! I have to go..."

He glanced up.

"I have meetings."

He nods softly walking over.

Zelda smiled, "I asked some of the guards to watching over you."

He nods again. Fat chance they could catch him though.

"Ok, I'll be off then."

He smiles and waves. Zelda smiles, waving as she leaves the garden. Link turns to the guards with a scheming smirk.

The guards raised an eyebrow. He just grins taking off running.

One of the guards rushed forward, "H-Hey!"

He chuckles running along. The guard followed him, trying to keep up.

Link stayed slow enough to keep just out of reach. He just loves showing up the cocky guards. The guard growled, rushing forward. He speed up a bit, sticking out his tounge. The guard tripped, falling on his face. Link stops laughing.

The guard grumbled, "...ow..."

The wolf grins at him.

The guard looked up, rubbing their head, "Ow..."

He plops down on the ground sitting. The guard glanced up at him, tilting his... wait... he had a really feminine face up close.. Link blinks.

The guard, now revealed to be a woman, rubbed her head, "You are little stinker, aren't you?"

He grins again. Well this was a surprise, Maybe now Ashei could be a knight like she wanted.

"What are you grinning at?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He just chuckles standing up. The woman stands as well, shaking her head a bit. He watched her curiously.

The woman shot a smile, "No more mischief. Ok?"

He smiles. Maybe not with her at least...

The woman gave a happy nod, "My name's Mintra. I usually go by Mint though. You must be the elusive Link, hm?" she asked.

He nods a bit.

Mintra smiled, offering her hand, "Want to play?"

He grins taking it. Mintra smiled, pulling him along. He hums a bit, maybe not all the guards lacked skill? She kept up with him pretty well. Mintra hummed along, giggling lightly.

They wander along back to the garden. Mintra swung their arms lightly, tilting her head lightly. He glanced up to her. Mintra smiled at him, picking him up and setting him on her shoulders.

He giggles. Mintra chuckled, looking up at him. He smiles. Mintra smiled back, pretending to drop him, but caught him at the last minute. He laughs. Mintra giggled along

The day passed on. Link hanging out with Mintra. Mintra hummed lightly, pulling him toward different things in the garden. He glanced around smelling the different plants, a few of which he's never seen before.

Mintra raised an eyebrow, "The flowers?"

Uli had taught him all kinds of things about herbs and flowers and their properties, but these he had never seen before even during his travels.

Mintra looked at him, "Which are you confused about?"

He points over to one bluish one.

Mintra looked over, "Oh, that's a forget me not."

He blinks at that.

Mintra smiled, "The name of the flower. It's a forget-me-not."

He hums a bit brushing his hands over it.

Mintra smiled quietly, "Beautiful, no?"

He nods. Mintra smiled quietly, plucking one and putting it into his hair. He smiles.

Mintra laughs, "The flowers are beautiful."

Link nodded. Mintra hummed, picking up another flower, looking at it in thought. He looks up. Mintra gently caresses the petals of the flower. Link glanced back to the flower bed

Mintra glanced over at him, "Hm?"

He wanders over to one patch. He knew these, they were moon lillies. (totaly made that up!)

Mintra raised an eyebrow, watching him.

He smiles petting one gently, they grew out in the sacred grove and seemed to glow at night.

"Wow..." Link smiles softly. Midna liked them, she said they were like a small light in the darkness..

Mintra glanced back at him, and smiled lightly. He picks one holding it out to her. Mintra awww's slightly, taking the flower, "Thank you very much."

The wolf smiles. Mintra puts the flower in her hair, giggling quietly.

* * *

><p>Time passed and Zelda came back. Zelda looked around for Link, tilting her head slightly in confusion. Where is he?<p>

They were still in the garden, Link had somehow found a ball and sat chewing on it contently. His tail on the brink of popping out.

Zelda eventually found him, making a small chuckle, "There you are."

He turns to her, ball still in his mouth kept in place by a tiny fang.

Zelda laughed a bit, "That's too cute..."

He tilts his head confused. Zelda shook her head to dismiss it. He went back to chewing his ball before yawning. Zelda smiled and watched him silently It was getting close to dinner by now.

"I think it's about time we eat..."

Link perks up at that scrambling over to her.

Zelda smiles quietly and nods, gesturing her forward, "Alright. Here we go."

He follows along with her to the dining hall. Ball in his hand as the fangs receded. Zelda smiled down at him, offering her hand to the smaller boy. Link takes it, half wondering why he was so compliant with this. Zelda smiled again, and quietly swayed their hands.

Maybe it was just the childish instincts? And it might have been, since Zelda was acting so motherly.

They continue down coming to a rather large table. Zelda pulled out a chair for him, before going to go sit at one herself. He crawls up into it but still had to sit on his knees to see over the table. His long ears lower slightly as he pouts.

Zelda laughed slightly, and pet his grumbles softly at that, seemed he liked to be petted in either form.

Zelda noticed this, and continued to do so. He leaned towards it. She smiled quietly, oh how cute.

He jerked out of it once servants started bringing plates in, other nobles and council members taking seats.

Zelda smiled in greeting at them, and began to eat. Keeping an eye on the young boy,

He looked around unsure. The others were giving him odd looks, not only was he not rased with court etiquette, he was a strange child who had no business to be here.

Zelda cleared her throat, "Something the matter gentlemen?"

"Erm.. Just who is your.. Guest.. Your highness?"

"Does it matter who my guest is?" She asked, tilting her head.

Link shrunk a little in his seat. Dispite the many new friends he made on his journey he was actualy a little shy.

Zelda glanced at him, and gave him a small smile, attempting to comfort him. "He is my guest, and I wish him to be respected. He is of utmost importance."

The counsel man frowned for a moment before turning away with a huff. Zelda rolled her eyes only slightly as she continued to eat

Link whent back to his plate, but he could still feel the stares. Being chaised by monsters so long you get a sense for these things. Zelda met the other's stares with her own, until THEY felt uncomfortable as she ate.

Eventually the meal ended, Link ducking out as fast as he could.

Zelda blinked in surprise as Link disappeared from view, standing and attempting to go find him. He was verry good at covering his tracks though.

Zelda sighed, crossing her arms. Maybe he just needed some alone time? Was Rusl around?

Zelda glanced around once more, before heading off to find said man.

The blacksmith was down in the stables, brushing down Epona. She didn't trust the stable hands themselves, but she knew Rusl well enough to be fine with.

"Rusl? Have you seen Link? He's disappeared, right after dinner." She moved into the stables carefully.

"Hm No I haven't." But the smile he held said he knew exactly where the pup was.

"..." She raised an eyebrow, a small smile working onto her face as well, "Oh, really~?"

"Did something happen your highness?"

"He disappeared after dinner."

"Do you know why?"

"I suppose he felt uncomfortable..."

Rusl hummed softly putting the brush down. She crossed her arms, sighing a bit.

"You see princess, what you have to understand is that Link is just a country boy. Before the invasion he never stepped foot outside the woods, so all these new people and rules can be pretty intimidating to him." He smiles gently. "The fact that he's mute dosent help his social skills either."

She nods, fiddling with her hair a little. "I understand... I was hoping that he would get used to it... but I understand that." She smiled lightly.

"He just needs a little time is all."

"I hope he's ok..."

Rusl smiles warmly glancing to a pile of hay.


End file.
